


Top!Cas, The Most Incredible Top!Cas

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, M/M, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slave!Dean liked to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top!Cas, The Most Incredible Top!Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit fic in a while so I apologize in advance for it being awful, go easy. Hope you like it anyway :)
> 
> P.S Anyone who gets the title reference ily :P

"Bark!" Master Cas growled, rubbing against Dean's naked groin, semi hard cock throbbing from arousal. All of the hunter's limbs was tied down to the 4 poster bed that the Master of the house had bought making movement impossible. The master had always commanded it that way when he initiated sex. 

"Woof" Dean's voice staggered, Cas' index and middle finger dipping into his sloppy hole. Hours earlier it had been subjected to a vibrating butt plug that Master had the remote to. Screams of pleasure bounced off the walls as Cas turned up the power until Dean yelled as he could take no more and came hard all over the master's clean sheets.  
A wet patch had formed underneath Dean as he writhed with Cas' lubed fingers which were pressing painfully slowly into his prostate. He needed more. 

A sharp orgasm brought him back to the present, pleasure exploding around his prostate and in his groin and up his spine. 

"You want more do you?" Master Cas exclaimed, taking Dean's come on his fingers and teasing them them into the slave's mouth.  
Dean moaned, his tongue circling up and down Cas' fingers causing Cas to take his other hand and start touching the subs cock. First circling the head, thumb pressing while his fingers grasped the side of the shaft and stroked, Dean shivered. It was the most movement he could do tied up like this, it gave him more of an excuse not to hold back when Cas was doing things to his body he could never do himself. The semi hard cock quickly turned solid, it's insides filling with come almost to the point of pain if it was kept inside too long.  
Dean's mouth just hung there, he was too weak to close it right now. Cas smirked. 

"You like this you slut? You want me to make you feel good?"  
Dean's throat was so dry he could hardly speak. A hoarse groan came out of his mouth, apparently Cas was not satisfied.  
Cas then climbed off the hunter and removed the trenchcoat he was wearing to reveal his almost naked body, a pair of wet silk women's panties covered his leaking cock. His body has a sheen of sweat over it, Dean of course completely ignored this his eyes looking at the panties and the buldging package that was inside.

"You like what you see pretty boy" Cas said as his hands trailed down his body, his left hand playing with his nipples as his right palmed his way down to the silken wrapping of the panties. Circling his cock as it got harder he said "You want me to fuck you into the bed, fuck you like a bitch til you scream?", a shiver of pleasure building in his stomach and around his balls. 

Dean was shaking at this point, the chains that were holding him down, rattling them exasperated with anticipation. Leaning over, Cas started whispering every dirty enochian word he could think of. Dean shut his eyes resisting reaction but his body told him otherwise as his groin started tingling as Cas' deep honey voice melted into his ears. Dean tried to moan but a weak screech came out. 

"Aw is slut's throat still all dry? Here have a drink to soothe yourself" he replied, removing the silk from his cock. Holding Dean's cheeks with his hand, he opened his mouth and slowly crammed Cas' leaking dick inside him. Dean's lips closed, his head moving back and forward against his masters cock, his tongue working the thick vein on its side. His raw throat gagging slightly as Cas sped up as his desperation for orgasm continued. His other hand found its away down to Dean's puckered hole, pink from the hours of torture as Cas' fingers found Dean's prostate and fingered it til neither him or Dean could take no more. 

Minutes later warm come flowed down Dean's throat, soothing the raw red feeling he had as Cas withdrew, his fingers coated in come yet again from the hunters leaking hole. 

Cas collapsed off Dean trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds he undid the chains and embraced his lover with his muscular aching arms, Dean kissing his open mouth playing with Cas' tongue before falling asleep.


End file.
